


A Maid in the Garden (Coming Soon!)

by Cloudedskiez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Evil!Allura (Voltron), F/F, F/M, M/M, Maid/Nurse!Lance, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princess!Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudedskiez/pseuds/Cloudedskiez
Summary: I'm tired rn so im gonna update this thing later. Probably going to end up starting the chapter around halfway through my second fic (Peanuts and Bolts)





	A Maid in the Garden (Coming Soon!)

_Coming Soon..._


End file.
